clevicloverspeakfandomcom-20200214-history
Minar
Minar is a restaurant in Utica, NY. Later, a branch opened in Clinton, NY to be closer to the Hamilton campus. Shivni have always been a fan of Indian food and, for their time at Hamilton, Minar was something of a weekly tradition, particularly in the Milbank 12 period. Beginnings The inaugural 'trip to Minar' consisted of Crivram, P-Bear, and WCW heading there for Daniel Klag's birthday dinner. This trip was awkward, but introduced the shivni to all of Alex Preiss and Harry Casey's (who were not present) IMF friends in a relatively normal scene. The second trip to Minar was arguably the first truly shivni trip. This was a group outing for 'Nick', Crivram, and WCW's First-Year Forum which they had completely alienated by the time of the dinner. Hamilton College's President attended the dinner and was gladhanding students about their freshman experience so far. Meanwhile, the shivni gorged on free Indian food and spoke devil words, further alienating themselves from this initial 'human' group. Crivram continually and loudly discussed Rasputin's penis, which he claimed resides in a pickle jar somewhere in Russia. The Milbank 12 Period For the year of Milbank 12, Minar Brunch acted as the weekly antidote for Friday night's devilry to be administered between the hours of 11:30am and 2pm on Saturday. This involved gathering the shivni from all corners of campus and piling them into the limited cars and caravaning to the Utica Minar (just past Toggletown). Drama would sometimes arise from a person being forgotten and left behind, though these issues were usually forgiven due to everyone's hangover. During this period Crivram rose earlier than the other Milbank 12 residents and if he grew restless for the Minar medicine, he would wake the rest of the suite with either Rammstein's 'Du Hast' played at full volume or the Minar song (a high-pitched repeating of the word Minar dragging out the 'a' as long as possible). This period is notable not only in the history of Shiv Minar-going, but also in the general timeline of Shiv eating habits, as it was common during this time period for members of the Minar group to eat 3 full plates from the Minar lunch buffet at one sitting. Crivram and WCW made this a regular habit, whereas P-Bear (Wobli) and 'Nick' were often too busy crying or thinking about the homework or rehearsal they had to do when they got back to campus to pad out their meals with a few extra pakoras and samosa chat. As a result, WCW, in particular, permanently lost all of his respect for both of those two people, especially 'Nick,' who later embarassed himself on many occasions at local Utica restaurants (notable examples include but are not limited to the Tex-Mex "lettuce" incident and the King Kahuna burger chickflick crying-on-Sally's-shoulder sobfest at Charley Boy's). I'm actually getting pissed just sitting here writing about it. WCW (ugh, who the hell started calling him that? since the comparison is so far from the truth it's unbelievable, Winston couldn't be less of an awesome pro-wrestler and more of a sad little bitch pussy if he tried) has been known to blow many of the above-mentioned incidents so out of proportion. He's basically a liar. Except it's something even sadder because he internalizes all of them. He's given to schizophrenic delusions of grandeur. WCW (holy shit I can't even type it without laughing) in reality, finished his burrito about five minutes after 'Nick' finished his, and then started crying about 'Nick' not eating his "lettuce" which is not a food at all. Anyone who likes "lettuce" is such an insane idiot. No one eats "lettuce," especially if it's a garnish. And about the King Kahuna...ugh. 'Nick' ate the whole thing but it tasted like shit. 'Nick' is an awesome guy who always eats a million of everything it's so insane how cool he is. WCW (hahahah) is shit. One time Alex Preiss ate so much Minar that he had to lay down in the backseat and thought he was actually dying. Importance Beyond the delicious sauce and sustenance, Minar also acted as a means of 'making friends'. As passed down to them by their elders, the shivni would invite and bring younger devils and friends to Minar to get to know them and stuff. Minar is also notable for being one of the first times the shivni had extended contact with Lord Apolon . After Will Welles had made plans to live with Nick Fesette and Winston Cook-Wilson in what would become the boneshack . Will thought it was time for them to experience to the good lord. It was the first time apolon had indian food and he commented "How do I pierce the hide" re: samosas and "Why is my food so noooiiiisssyyy" re: his Chicken Tikka. Shimsham , who also had Minar for the first time that day, is still ashamed at laughing at these.